


The Milk Fic (But with Smitty)

by iwannabeknown



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Gay, M/M, Milk, Poly! BBS - Freeform, crack! fic, help me i need to stop, stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabeknown/pseuds/iwannabeknown
Summary: Someone drinks smitty’s milk and he interrogates them all to figure out who.





	The Milk Fic (But with Smitty)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is anymore

Smitty woke up one morning excited because he had a carton of sweet, delicious Milk in the fridge. He got up and walked out into the kitchen in his underwear, it's not like the rest of the boys haven't seen it before

“wHo dRaNk tHe mIlk?!?!?!!?!?!?!??!?!?!!” Smitty called as he ran into the living room 

“What?” Craig asked, looking up from where he was sitting on Brian

“I said, wHiCh oNe oF yOU fUcKerS dRaNk mY mIlk?” Smitty screamed, throwing the milk carton at Craig 

“HOMEBOY, AIN'T NOBODY DRANK YA’ DAMN MILK” Marcel screamed from where he was seated on the floor 

“WELL IT WAS FUCKING ONE OF YUS” Smitty screeched “DISGUSTANG”

“Smitty, what in the actual fuck” Nogla called walking into the room eating a chicken leg 

“NOGLA!!!!!!’?’cnzmr” Smitty called dropping onto the floor and rolling “WAS IT YOUUUUUIU!!?!?!?” 

 

“S m i t t y w h a t t h e f u c k” Lui asked walking in a second later while eating a cheeseburger

“Do i even want to know?” Tyler called walking in after them both while eating a cucumber on a stick 

“SOMEONE IN THIS GOT DAMN HOUSE DRANK MY MOTHERFUCKING MILK” 

“Oh god” they all said in unison 

 

“SMITTY NO ONE DRANK YOUR MILK” Brian yelled back “WE KNOW BETTER YOU FUCKTARD”

 

“WELL IT'S EMPTY SO SOMEONE MUST HAVE DRANK IT” Smitty sat up and stomped into the  
kitchen 

“Smitty I-” Brian started 

“IF YOU AIN'T GONNA TELL ME, I'M GONNA MAKE YOU TALK” Smitty pointed a knife at them  
”I'M NOT GONNA USE THIS BECAUSE I DON'T WANNA GET SUED BUT I'M GONNA MAKE YOU TALK SOMEHOW”

“Sued? Smitty what are you talk-”

“SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH CRAIG YOU PROBABLY DRANK MY MILK BECAUSE YOU'RE A CUM SLUT AND YOU THINK ANYTHING WHITE IS CUM” He threw the knife cap at Craig

“WHO YOU CALLING A CUM SLUT MOTHERFUCKER” Craig stood up and pointed at him “YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS CONSTANTLY AFTER MARCEL’S DICK”

“WELL YOU'RE ALWAYS AFTER BRIAN AND TYLER’S”

“YOU’RE ALWAYS AFTER EVERYONE'S DICK SMITTY\”

“SO ARE YOU, WE’RE BOTTOMS CRAIG, THAT’S OUR JOB”

“S M I T T Y KYS” 

“SHUT UP MINI! YOU'RE DISTRACTING ME” Smitty angrily stomped over, pointing at all of them “WHO. DRANK. MY. FUCKING. MILK?!>??2@/@?!”

“SMITTY” Brian yelled back “NO ONE DRANK YOUR FUCKING MILK, HAVE YOU MAYBE CONSIDERED THAT YOU DRANK IT?”

“NO I WOULDN’T-”  
Smitty then remembered that he was a sleep Milk drinker “W h o o p s *Shrug emoji*”

“Did you just say Shrug Emoji?” Marcel asked, clearly disappointed but not surprised at all by his behaviour

“Im-” Craig got up and walked out the room “THE MEMES ARE TOO DANK” he said tripping on the stairs and starting to roll “HERE COME DAT BOI, OH SHIT WHATTOP” 

“Craig pls” Nogla sighed and walked over to help Craig up 

“DONT TOUCH MEH WIT’ YOUR FILTHY HANDS LADD” Craig said in a terrible Irish accent

While they were screaming in the hallway Smitty had somehow ended up in the middle of the living room in the fetal position 

“Smitty what the fuck” Tyler sighed “We got you a surprise” 

“Nothing can make me happy anymore” Smitty sighed 

“Oh yes” Lui smirked “This can”

Nogla and Craig then walked into the room carrying a big jug of milk 

“M-MILK?!,!,’CBC” Smitty screamed while running over and kissing the jug “My son is home” 

“I- Smitty, What. The. Fuck.” Brian was new to the relationship and wasn't used to the milky weirdness that happened daily 

“It'll all make sense soon dear Brian-Sama-Chan” Marcel said, walking over and petting Brian's, Irish, field of brown grass that laid upon the lass’ small oval shaped crevasse 

“STOP YOUR MOOING ME AND MY BABY ARE HAVING ALONE TIME” Smitty was rocking back and forth in the corner with his jug of milk

“I'm- I-” Brian was at a loss for words

“WHO WANTS TO DO AN ASK MINI WITH ME???!,!” Craig screamed throwing a bag of carrots at Smitty

“OMFG LMFAO ROFL MLG OML OMG TOUNGE OUT EMOJI” Marcel called out rolling in a circle on the floor 

“I'm done” Brian said standing up and walking out of the house

“BRAIN BABY NO COME BACK” Marcel rolled after him

“MY NAME ISN'T FUCKING BRAIN” Brian called from outside

“LUI LETS GO FUCK@ Nogla screamed from the hallway before running upstairs and tripping 

“GLADLY” Lui skipped out of the room and up the stairs 

“I'm breaking up with all of you” Brian sighed being dragged back into the house by Marcel “Except for Craig, we were dating before this”

“YUS” Craig screamed from the kitchen where he was filming an Ask Mini with Tyler

“BEXCUSE ME HOE” Smitty called from the corner “I THINK THE FUCK NOT YOU TRICK ASS BITCH CHECK AGAIN”

About twenty minutes later Smitty made all of the boys drive to the store and buy him 5 more cartons of milk, one for each of the boys. 

 

tHe eNd??!?!?!,’x

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of doing homework


End file.
